


Lesson 4

by Zandaxes



Series: Lesson 1 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek Hale, Chubby Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandaxes/pseuds/Zandaxes
Summary: This is the finale of the series.  I'm not sure how to blurb without giving everything away.





	Lesson 4

I need to talk to you at work today, will you be at your office at 11?  
Derek pressed send on his message, sending it of to his sweet boyfriend. It was about time that he talked about that particular issue, looking at the calender on his phone, this was probably the best night to make his point.. Derek rolled out of his bed, and made his way to the wardrobe. After spending a summer with Stiles with him every day, it felt weird not having his with him at every moment. They always spent the night at one of their homes, but having to part ways to prep for the new year wasn’t fun.   
Derek began to button up his shirt, it wrapping closely, though not uncomfortably around the 

 

With term under way, Stiles sat in his office. This term would be the first one at this school he wasn’t playing babysitting for the students, and actually had the opportunity to teach his own classes, not picking up someone else’s scraps. Taping away at his computer he typed up his lesson plan for the classes next week, most of the classes this week were essentially meet and greets, so he was able to gauge were his students were, as well as checking out the learning preferences.   
The class he was going to be spending most of time learned better visually, so a lot of the lessons were going to be a good collection of images for different scenes. It does also mean that the a good number of lessons can be based around movies. He decided that when he started the Romeo and Juliet analysis, he would make use of that really strange adaptation with DiCaprio. The one that was set in modern times. Well as that, he also needed to make sure there was a few worksheets, making use of different colours and a few images. Nothing to make his students think that he was treating them like children, they were young adults after all. Once this was done, he was going to wait for Der, and see what it was he wanted to tell him. A lump rose in his throat. A small fear crept up his throat. He shook his head.  
It wasn’t going to be anything bad.  
“I see I was right then, tubbs” a voice came from behind Stiles, “Though, I think that you are bigger than the butterball upstairs. It’s a real shame, I did warn you,”  
That was something that Stiles had very much enjoyed not hearing. Though unlike before, it felt less of an insult, more of just an annoying niggle in his ear.”   
“Did you say something Theo, wasn’t really paying attention.” Stiles spoke gently, continuing to tap away at his work. Theo laughed  
“Can you not even button up your jacket any more?” Theo hissed, the negativity was not what he had be prepared for, it was strange for the generally teasing insults to sound so malicious. Stiles turned his chair, facing Theo directly.   
“I was one eating the food, he didn’t force me to do anything.” Theo turned his chin upwards, looking upwards, about to make another comment. If Stiles had a tail, his tail would be angrily swaying.   
“Did you know that harassing colleagues can get you very quickly fired, especially given that your just a tech harassing a teacher?” Derek spoke from the doorway. Slowly, Theo turned his head. Derek walked in and towards Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, before being cut off by Theo  
“I was just teasing, everyone knows I am very much focused on the human body,”  
“Yes, but so am I,” Derek interjected, “You just have a different view.”  
Theo very quickly disappeared, and Derek turned to Stiles,  
“Thank you,” Stiles said as he stood up, before feeling a finger pressed on to his stomach. Derek grinned,  
“So, didn’t we only buy this jacket two weeks ago,”  
“Oh. Are you going to tease me too?” Stiles, although he wasn’t as aware as he thought.   
Derek gave a serious, though worried look at his boyfriend.   
“Why would I tease you? I love you, and I love your curves.” Rather than moving in for a kiss, Derek took a step backwards, his face still looking serious. He tried to close his own jacket, showing of the fact that it came nowhere near wrapping around his pillowy stomach. Once he had mad that demonstration, he grabbed the bottom of his stomach, which pulled the button shirt over his trouser band, giving the roll of belly a mild shake.   
“Are you going to tease me now?” Derek spoke, despite the rather playful display, his eyes were very much holding the stern expression he was earlier.  
“I didn’t mean it like that,” Stiles said, looking downwards,  
“I know. I know, but, if you’re having second thoughts about putting on so much, you could always lose the weight.” Derek looked into Stiles, completely seriously.   
“And miss all the food you get?” He teases, “Plus, I think I’m passed the point of losing any of this weight. If I can lose weight then you could lose that too,” Stiles steps forward and pokes the large stomach of Derek.   
“And cut out my takeaways? Hell no.” Derek grinned, “Are you finished with that yet?” Gesturing towards the computer screen,   
“Not yet, give me a moment.”

Whilst waiting for Stiles, Derek eyes watched him. Looking at the boyfriend he had fattened up for his own lust, before the boyfriend went and fattened himself up. Stiles size was much larger than when the two started interacting. His width was much larger than the chair that he sat on, his weight and size hanging of the sides, and pressing heavily into the back of the chair. Derek was a tad surprised that a new chair hadn’t been bought for him. Derek had to get a new chair within two weeks of beginning work here, though, Derek had started here when he was weighing in the low to mid 200lb range, so although not massive, definelty bigger than what Stiles was initially.   
A niggling worry began to appear in his head about what he was planning to tell, or more rather, show, Stiles today.What if he didn’t like the prospect. What if he thought he was mad? Perhaps it was better to wait into it became more easier to explain it. But he didn’t want to scare him, though, that was probably better. It would be, a wise idea to introduce him to the idea practically.   
“I’m ready,” Stiles spoke, snapping Derek back to reality. “What is it you wanted to talk about?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it here,” Derek said.  
“Der, so you have confidence to play with your chubby belly here, but not talk to me?”  
“This is different.” Stiles was confused, taking Derek’s hand.  
“Why would you say that?” Derek looked at Stiles, and gently, with his free hand, rubbed circles on his own stomach. It was strange for Derek to e showing such nerves, Stiles thought to himself.   
“Can I show you later at home?”  
“Of course. Let’s go then.” Stiles picked up his bag and the two made their way out of the door. 

“So why won’t you tell me inside?” Stiles spoke, crossing his arms. He was very happy that he had put on weight, it was keeping him nice and toast despite the weather. The sky looked very beautiful, though the moon had been hiding the moon very thoroughly. He thought when Derek said at home, he thought he meant inside the home, not in the back garden, no matter how pretty it looked.  
Derek began to unbutton his his shirt, whilst remaining quiet. Before glancing upwards towards were the moon would be revealed, once the wind had taken the last few clouds. If Derek hadn’t been trying to tell or show something, Stiles would have taken this removal of clothing  
“Why don’t we take this inside, the door is just there.” Stiles spoke once more, though, more confused than before.   
“I want you to turn around, just for a minute.” Derek spoke,  
“I’m sure that’s some sort of romance cliché,” Derek looked almost offended by that response. Stiles raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to this version of Stiles. Deep down, he worried. Was there something wrong. And with some very weird actions. He smiled at Derek.   
“Okay, I’ll turn around.”  
“Thank you.”   
For a few moments, other than the rustle of leaves, and the sound of tearing fabric. Tearing? He was confused by that sound, and then Stiles turned. His eyes widen as he looks at where Derek stood.   
His eyes fixed on the face. The hair was sharper. The stubble had grown, the eyes were red, and his teeth were sharp. His canines pushing his lips and showing their tips.He was a werewolf? For a brief moment, fear shattered the heart of Stiles. Is that what it was? Stiles had been feeding him so much, so he would make a feast of him? Stiles stepped back. Then he looked at the rest of Derek’s body. Something was strange…Was he still transforming? His stomach and limbs were still growing. Well, they were getting thicker and softer. And then a bigger rip occurred. The trousers that were clinging on as much as they could, had be ripped to tatters.   
Derek sighed out loud.   
“I thought they would be big enough this time,” this line disarmed Stiles. Was Derek not a werewolf? Stiles eyes scanned the creature that was in front of him. The thing that Derek had come. Slowly he took in the changes properly. Okay, so hair everywhere. Though, more so than normal. Those teeth were interesting, big, sharp. Stiles looked over all the werewolf. He was fat. Not in the same as Derek was normally. He was fatter, by a good deal. At least another 100lbs of weight.   
“Stiles?” The huge werewolf stood in front of him. His deep yellow, almost golden eyes looking nervous, almost sad. The more Stiles looked, looked into those eyes, he began to realize.  
Stiles looked down at his phone, the delivery guy had arrived.   
“You ordered food?” Derek spoke as he watched the shaking Stiles.  
“Yes, why?”  
“I did too…”  
Yep.  
That’s Derek all right. The real Derek. 

Returning with the larger than normal collection of takeaway boxes (though, compared to the rest of the world, that normal amount was way bigger than anyone else could dream of eating) he sees the werewolf about to sit down on the sofa.   
“So, when were you going to tell me?” Stiles spoke as he moved closer. Although he knew this was Derek, his heart still pounded away out of worry, maybe even the remenats of fear.   
“I wanted to, but I thought you would decide to leave.”  
“I can see that, having a werewolf boyfriend can be quite the shock. Especially when the werewolf has been fattening you up,”  
“Wasn’t me making you eat all that food,” Derek growled. Stiles began to eat the food, with the greed that had been trained into him. After making a substantial way through a third box,he slowed his gorging. The wolf was panting, watching him. Hungrily.   
Derek’s eyes blink back to reality.   
“I’m sorry, I don’t want to eat you.”   
“You…You know, having to say that doesn’t incur confidence,”  
“You just look amazing,”  
“Yes Derek, like a big juicy steak.” Stiles picks up a chip and pushes it towards Derek. “Eat wolfy.”  
Derek canine filled mouth opens. Stiles feels the wet breath on the air. Derek closes his mouth,  
“It’s probably not the best idea.” Stiles raised an eyebrow,  
“Why?” Derek’s eyes narrowed. Stiles wondered whether it was wise to prod the wolf, especially when it’s eyes watched him and the food hungrily.   
“It’s not important,” those hungry eyes hesitated, glancing at the floor, trying to avoid the gaze of Stiles. Or was it the gaze of the food. Stiles lifted up a singular chicken nugget, wafting it in the air.   
“But when you’re hungry, you get ever so grumpy.”  
“No…” Stiles wafts the chicken in front of the maw of the wolfy Derek.  
“Pretty please,” he says as he pouts.   
Derek’s lips purse, trying to resist the food sat right in front of them. Once more he looks downwards, avoiding the food. His eyes betrayed him, glancing at the food. But it wasn’t only wanting that Stiles saw, there was an awful amount of concern. Derek’s mouth fell sightly agape. Before he could react, Stiles plunged the piece into his mouth. The eyes of the wolf opened partially in shock, partially in pleasure, as his mouth automatically took the food into his mouth. His eyes glanced down towards is stomach, like he was poking himself with his eyes.   
“Stiles,” Derek growled.“You do not know what have you done,”  
“Well, you could just tell me,” Stiles spoke, picking up another piece of chicken.   
“If a werewolf eats when transformed, he put’s on weight,”  
“Hmm,” Stiles emotes, before pushing the chicken into the wolf, “I am surprised that you’ve not bitten me then,” Derek’s eyes were wide, as he unwilling scarfed down the food.  
“Stiles, please don’t feed me,”   
“Hmmmmm, nope,” Stiles grinned, “I think it’s about time I fattened you up Derek.”

 

The sun streams in through he window. Derek looked around, seeing Stiles asleep next to him, his soft body bloated more than normal. Stiles was never normally shirtless in bed, so Derek made an effort to pull himself up to the bed board so he could gaze upon Stiles succulent body.   
With him dragging himself upwards, he noticed something was wrong, this was much harder than it should have been. His eyes, still blurry from waking finally come into focus. He had put on weight, a lot of weight. He looked at his own stomach, gently prodding it. His lips turned into a grin, as he pondered an idea.


End file.
